Babysitter!
by 96kagomine
Summary: Ben and Jeff are arguing again and Slender Man has had enough and he's going to do something about it! Follow a crazy 14 year old stalker and her supposed " sane " and Itachi loving friend. Rated M. May go up. Fluff? Love? Dunno.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own anything**

- _Somewhere in the woods-_

"My My, I really need to find babysitter for these children", signed Slender Man as he heard Jeff and Ben argue.

"Hmmmm... I wonder..." he trailed off, looking at some documents that held some of his victims ( AU: Dude, you keep documents?) " Hmmm...yes this one seems to be able to do the job, though how do I get her?," he asked himself.

_-Down Stairs- _

" No fair! You cheated!" accused Ben

" Nu-uh! You just can't stand someone beating you, you sore loser!", Screamed Jeff

"OHH~! Take that back you smiling freak!", Shouted Ben as he leaped at Jeff

"Fuck! Let go you stupid elf!" Cried Jeff as he tried to get Ben off of him

" No way! Not until you admit you cheated!" Screamed Ben wringing Jeff's neck.

" G-g-guys c-cant't you g-get a-along. I m-mean S-sender is g-going to g-get m-mad." Stuttered Hoodie as he tried to brake the fight.

" Don't worry Hoodie, Slender Man will break them apart like always", Masky said while eating cheesecake.

" I-I k-know b-but still..."

"Don't worry. Here want some cheesecake?" Offered Masky

"Y-yeah t-thanks", Mumbled Hoodie as he started to nibble an his piece of cheesecake.

"Welcome", Masky said as both of them watched as Ben and Jeff fought it off.

_-Up Stairs-_

"Yes she'll do", Slender Man said to him-self as he looks at a picture of a girl.

-_Crash-Break-Shouting-Bonk-_

Slender Man sighed "It's better if I get her now" -CRASH- _'Yes now would sound good'_

Slender Man got up and went down stairs...Only to find it ruined

When he arrived ... lets just says it wasn't a pretty sight:

Ben and Jeff were cutterd and bruised, the table and chairs were broken, Hoodie was sobbing in Masky's hoodie, cheesecake on both the killers faces and last but not least a very upset Sally while E.J. was trying to calm her down.

Slender Man wasn't please.

At all.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?", with each pause a tentacle shot out.

The others froze in place.

**Kagomine: What do think? First chap. ummm... See u later? Sayonara Dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2 Di Lu

**Chapter 2 Di Lu**

**Disclaimer: I own everything bitches __****-** cops show up with gun out- ' Hands in the air!' **0-O SHIT!** -**hands in the air- I OWN NOTHING NADA NONE _-Cops put guns down - 'That's what we thought'-_ *mumbles* though I might own Itachi -what was that!- Nothing sir! Anyway Enjoy!**

" I-It's Bens fault he started it!", Jeff accused

" Nu-uh it's Jeff's fau-" Slender Man interrupted Ben as he rapt him and Jeff in his tentacles

" I am sick and tired of you two acting and arguing like 3 year olds, your teenagers almost adults so act like it instead of children!", As he said this the others watched in amusement and fear.

" Sally, please go get Jane and Laughing Jack for me. I have an announcement", Slender Man said

" _sniff…_ ok _sniff _", a now calm Sally said as she went up stairs

" So what's the announcement Slendy?" E.J. asked

" Please refrain from calling me that", Slendy politely pleaded " And wait till everyone's here. Oh and how is Hoodie, Masky?"

" He's fine, Jeff just threaten him and through his cheesecake", responded Masky

" M-Masky's r-right, I-I'm f-f-fine", stuttered Hoodie who was still in Masky's arms

" Hey Slendy what's the announcement?" asked Jane with a giggling Sally on her back and a laughing L.J. behind

" Well, now that every body's here let's begin", every one sat down in the couch, of course after releasing Ben and Jeff

" Very well, as you see, I have come to notice that _some_ of you act like little spoiled children", he looked at Ben, Jeff, Jane, and L.J. " That causes destruction all over the house", he paused to let the information sink in the started again " So I've decided to " hire" a babysitter" he let them soak the information in.

To say that all of them were shocked

"What the hell do you mean babysitter!" exclaimed a steaming Jeff who was still md about what happened

"It's exactly what it sounds like Jeff"

After that the dam broke

" We'll have a new friend?!"

" What is she/he like?!"

" Does she/he like kidneys?!"

" How about video games!?"

" What about cheesecake!?"

" W-What d-does s-she/he l-like to d-do?!

" I wonder _(giggles)_ will she/he like my candy _(laughs_)!?"

" HAHA I bet she /he like knifes!"

" Children that is enough!", Shouted Slendy

" I do not know anything about the child" Jane opened her mouth " Shut up Jane, now you see you didn't let me finish, now quiet down so I can" after every one quieted down he continue "As I said before you will have a babysitter who will help me take care of you, although we have to "pick" **_her_** up at the school **_she_** goes or **_her_** house".

" So she is in the human world?" asked E.J.

" That is correct"

" So we're going to be babysat by a 16 year old?" asked Masky

" No, you are going to be babysat by a 14 year old", said Slendy

…Silence…

"The Fuck" said Ben

At this L.J. hysterically

" I wonder if she'll like us?" Jane asked.

Oh Jane that is the least of your problems…

**Hoped you enjoyed this updates might be slow I dunno**


End file.
